


oil and water

by littlecakes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathtub Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Lorenz is trying to relax, and what better way than with a bath? Claude has other ideas.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	oil and water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/gifts).



> This is just some un-beta'd PWP I wrote to hopefully get out of my block. I had a lot of fun with it! Thanks for the prompt, Hope :)

“C-Claude! Please!” Lorenz huffs, thrusting his hands beneath the water to cover himself as the door to their bathroom swings open. Claude only smiles cheekily, not a line of remorse on his sly face.

“You say that like I haven’t seen you naked before,” Claude sighs, singsong, as he toys with the knot on his robe. The sunset yellow of the silk is a lovely shade to accompany the dark olive tone of Claude’s skin and the verdant hue of his irises.

Curse this gorgeous man, Lorenz thinks, as he pouts, sinking into the water until the rose-scented bubbles tease at his nose. This was supposed to be his time to relax--  _ alone, _ he might add-- but Claude has other ideas, apparently.

The fabric of his robe shimmers in the lazy afternoon light as Claude sits on the side of the tub, looking down at Lorenz with a smirk he can only describe as devious. Claude, of course, has let the robe’s knot go loose, the scoundrel. He’s  _ teasing. _ The sight of his bare thigh and even the crease of his hip makes Lorenz blush and wish he could hide himself within the depths of the water with no worry for air.

“Are you  _ pouting? _ My, my, Lorenz. To think a noble such as yourself would allow themselves to pout.”

Lorenz rises to a seated position to quip, “when a man is in the privacy of  _ his own bath, _ yes, he is allowed to  _ pout.” _

“There he is,” Claude says happily, “my lover has returned from the solemn depths of his solitude to greet me. And here I thought you were trying to drown in there.”

Quietly seething, Lorenz leans back against the sloped edge of the tub and closes his eyes. Perhaps, if he pretends this cheeky man isn’t here, he can have the quiet moment he deserves.

“I’m trying to relax, Claude, and you’re making it nearly impossible.”

Silk sliding against itself precludes the lapping of water against the stone edge of the tub. Lorenz refuses to open his eyes; if he does, he may discover that Claude has chosen  _ not  _ to leave. Frustration begins to bubble at the surface in a gentle simmer- until the feeling of Claude’s rough palm, callused from years of archery and axe-swinging, settles on his thigh.

When Lorenz opens his eyes, Claude is knelt beside his bent legs, smiling so softly it makes his heart weep. He is truly so beautiful that Lorenz is lost for words, which happens far more often than he cares to admit. Those evergreen eyes linger on his face as Claude’s hand slips between his thighs to dance over the heated flesh of his half-hard cock.

Lorenz’ body betrays him with a quiver that cascades from his shoulders to his toes, and Claude grins.

“Are you sure you want me to go?” Claude asks. “Say the word and I’ll be out of your hair before you know it.”

“Claude…” Lorenz sighs. Claude’s fingers drift down the length of his cock to dance over his balls, rubbing little circles gently in a silent plea for Lorenz to let him in. Perhaps relaxing with Claude will be better than relaxing alone, he thinks, as he turns himself away a little more.

Shushing him softly, Claude sits behind him and reaches for something beyond Lorenz’ field of vision.

“Let me take care of you,” he says softly, “just relax. Like you said.”

“Right,” Lorenz replies, albeit a little wobbly. Claude’s hand on his hardening cock always does this to him, makes him a little quiet, a little weak. He knows Claude will pick up the pieces and reassemble him once he’s done, as he always does.

“That’s it,” Claude says, taking Lorenz’ thigh and repositioning him so he can kneel between Lorenz’ spread legs. The tip of his cock barely peeks above the water. Claude eyes it as he takes the bottle of oil they keep beside the tub for these kinds of occasions (Claude’s high sex drive never truly fades) and pours some into his palm. He dips his fingers in it, rubbing it between them and spreading it over his open palm.

Watching him prepare makes a desperate ache throb in Lorenz’ gut. He knows just what Claude intends to do with him with those glistening fingers and slick palm, and still, he vibrates with anticipation. They’ve danced this dance before, and Lorenz is sure they will again. And again… and again. He hopes they never stop.

When Claude’s slick palm dips into the water and around his cock, Lorenz croons the smallest sound of need. More, already he wants more. He wants to beg and plead, but letting Claude know he’s already got him worked up so quickly would be an embarrassment. His lover would never let him hear the end of it. Lorenz bites his lip and lets his head rest against the warm stone.

“Watch me, baby,” Claude murmurs, and as Lorenz opens his eyes, Claude wraps his lips around Lorenz’ tip and sucks. Their eyes meet and Lorenz feels as if he’s hypnotized. Claude’s mouth moves and his lips massage as he suckles. His eyes crinkle that certain way they do when he smiles as tongue delves into the slit and his slick hand wraps around his shaft.

“Oh! Oh my,” Lorenz whines, hips trembling in an effort not to move. He wants Claude to reduce him to a sloppy mess right here in the tub. It’s times like this where he can just let go of all the nuance and circumstances he’s built up around himself like a wall. It’s times like this where he only wants Claude to see him, defenseless and unshackled like some kind of animal.

The fingers on Claude’s other hand press gently against his entrance and Lorenz bucks his hips, his hands flying to the edges of the tub so he has  _ something  _ to hold onto, something to keep him bound to the surface of the earth. He feels like he may lose himself.

Claude chuckles as he removes his mouth from Lorenz’ cock, only to purr, “it’s okay, Lorenz. You can let go.”

“Quite… quite right,” Lorenz breathes, letting his hands fall into the water to caress Claude’s thighs. The thick, sparse hair is a delightful texture under his pruned fingers.

Returning his attention to Lorenz’ cock, the fingers that were massaging his entrance begin to push inside of him. Thankful for the breadth of their monstrous bathtub, Lorenz spreads his legs wider and wills himself to relax. Claude must have the spot memorized because he finds Lorenz’ prostate effortlessly and begins to press into it with sure, delicate strokes.

It isn’t long until Lorenz finds himself making wanton sounds and babbling praise. Claude seems to drink it up like sweet nectar, sucking on the tip of Lorenz’ cock even more enthusiastically as he works the rest of his cock with his hand. Lorenz feels like he’s lost somewhere between Claude’s lips and fingers buried in his ass. Stroking, sucking, pressing, Claude is a mastermind at taking him apart like a puzzle.

Another finger pressing inside makes him feel like he’s merely a breath away from coming. He doesn’t know whether to rock his hips up into Claude’s hungry mouth or down onto his thick, steady fingers. Lorenz moves between the two, writhing, dragging his hands up Claude’s back and into his dry, curly hair.

“Claude, Claude, please, love, let me-”

It’s torture as Claude pulls away for just a brief moment to say, “you’re so good, Lorenz, you look incredible. Come on, baby. Come for me, let me taste you.”

The praise feels like a hook behind his navel, pulling the muscles tight. Lorenz tries to hang on, to wait, until those plump lips wrap around his cock again. He can barely hear the water sloshing around in the tub or Claude’s pleased him as he wails, hips bucking weakly as he spills into his mouth. The pressure on his prostate, provided by Claude’s clever fingers, draws out the pleasure. It feels like Claude is milking every single drop he has left in him.

Then there’s Claude’s lips on his, and Lorenz wraps his arms around those broad shoulders to hold him close as he shakes. 

“There there, baby, I got you,” Claude croons, “gods, you look so beautiful when you come. I could watch you all day.”

Claude kisses him again and Lorenz melts. His head is spinning from the aftershocks, from the heat of the tub, from the weight of Claude’s body against his. This is bliss, and he can’t understand why he fought against his lover’s company in the first place.

When he finally feels as if his soul and body have rejoined, Lorenz whispers, “thank you. I’m sorry I wasn’t terribly pleased to have you join me in the first place.”

“Don’t apologize. It wouldn’t be you if there wasn’t some deep-seated doubt to go alongside the eagerness.”

_ “Claude,” _ Lorenz groans, resting his head back and allowing Claude to kiss him once more before settling in beside him. Lorenz would have argued had it not been true… but, like always, Claude seems to know him better than he knows himself. It’s a pleasant thought- one he chooses not to fight anymore and to treasure instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and tributes to your favorite ancient deity are always appreciated. Come scream at me on twitter @tinyconfection where i RT a lot of art and occasionally yell about ships I like


End file.
